This invention relates to a bicycle trailer assembly and more particularly, to a bicycle trailer assembly which is adapted for use in an xe2x80x9coff-roadxe2x80x9d environment, which can efficiently transport cargo, and which is effective to damp and/or substantially reduce vibration and loads which are normally transferred from a riding surface to the trailer assembly and bicycle.
A bicycle trailer assembly typically includes an armature or yoke which is attached to the bicycle, a load-bearing frame or receptacle for transporting cargo, and one or more relatively small rear wheels which are typically rigidly coupled to the frame or receptacle in a conventional manner. While these types of conventional bicycle trailer assemblies can effectively transport cargo in certain xe2x80x9clevelxe2x80x9d or ordinary riding environments (e.g., on a relatively flat, paved road), they suffer from some drawbacks.
Particularly, these conventional trailers are not well suited for xe2x80x9coff-roadxe2x80x9d type environments, such as those typically traversed with off-road type bicycles or xe2x80x9cmountain bikesxe2x80x9d. That is, when these conventional trailers are used in an off-road environment, such as on a xe2x80x9csingle-trackxe2x80x9d or uneven dirt path, they perform relatively poorly. For example and without limitation, because the rear wheels of these conventional trailers are rigidly attached to the frame or receptacle, they directly communicate vibration and movement to the bicycle when they encounter or strike an obstacle, thereby adversely effecting the handling of the bicycle and making the bicycle more difficult to control and drive. Moreover, the relatively small rear trailer wheel(s) will often bounce into the air when hitting a relatively large obstacle, thereby tugging on the bicycle and potentially causing the cargo mounted to the trailer to loosen or fall off of the trailer. These conventional bicycle trailers are further not suited to allow for a relatively xe2x80x9ctightxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csharpxe2x80x9d turning radius as may be required and/or often encountered in off-road environments. As a result, the rear wheel(s) of the trailer may leave or veer from the path while the bicycle performs a relatively xe2x80x9csharpxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctightxe2x80x9d turn, thereby slowing the bicycle, and further transferring undesired vibration and loads to the bicycle.
There is therefore a need to provide an improved bicycle trailer assembly which is adapted for use in an off-road environment.
A first non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it provides a bicycle trailer assembly adapted for use in an off-road environment.
A second non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it provides a bicycle trailer assembly having a load-bearing frame, a rear wheel which is independently suspended from the load-bearing frame, and a shock absorbing member which substantially eliminates and/or reduces the amount of vibrations and/or loads which are transferred from the rear wheel to the load bearing frame and to the bicycle.
A third non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it includes a relatively large independently suspended rear wheel which is effective to remain in substantially continuous contact with the riding surface even in an off-road environment and in the presence of relatively large obstacles.
A fourth non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it includes a semi-spherical ball joint assembly which allows the trailer to be robustly attached to the rear wheel of a bicycle.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a bicycle trailer assembly is provided for use with a bicycle including a rear wheel having a rear axle. The trailer assembly includes a front yoke having a front portion which is pivotally coupled to the rear axle about a first generally horizontal axis and a rear portion including a steering cross member; a cargo support frame having a front portion which is pivotally coupled to the steering cross member about a generally vertical axis and a rear portion; a rear yoke having a front portion which is pivotally coupled to the rear portion of the cargo support frame about a second generally horizontal axis and a rear portion; at least one wheel which is rotatably coupled to the rear portion of the rear yoke; and at least one resilient element which is disposed between the rear yoke and the cargo support frame and which is effective to damp movement of the rear yoke relative to the cargo support frame.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a bicycle trailer is provided for use with a bicycle having a rear axle and a frame. The bicycle trailer includes a front yoke having a first portion which is pivotally coupled to the rear axle about a first generally horizontal axis, and a second portion having a generally vertical channel; a steering arm which is rotatably disposed within the generally vertical channel; a support frame having a first portion which is attached to the steering arm, thereby allowing the frame to be rotatable relative to the front yoke about a generally vertical axis, and a second portion having a generally horizontal channel; a pivoting member which is rotatably disposed within the generally horizontal channel; a rear yoke having a first portion which is attached to the pivoting member, thereby allowing the rear yoke to pivot relative to the support frame about a generally horizontal axis, and a second portion; a rear wheel which is rotatably coupled to the second portion; and a shock absorbing member which is operatively coupled to the rear yoke and to the support frame and which is effective to damp movement of the rear yoke relative to the support frame.
These and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following specification and the attached drawings.